


aircrash smut SEXY

by Anonymous



Category: Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: M/M, Sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22206922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Crash Man meets Air Man and learns NEW THINGS about his robot body, things that he had never known before.
Relationships: Clash Man | Crash Man/Air Man
Kudos: 8
Collections: Anonymous





	aircrash smut SEXY

It was a pleasant day at Wily's HQ. Crash Man was prancing around feeling angry for his lack of hands. He wanted to do someone in right now. He wanted... to kill people...

Just then Air Man came by and even though he was blue, Crash Man saw red.

"Aaahhhh!!" he screamed pointing his handless arms at Air Man. "NNNNNNGGGGHHHHOOOOOOOOO!!!"

"Calm down, Crash Man," said Air Man as he calmly swaggered over to Crash Man (Air Man is gay). "What's the matter?" he asked.

"I.. I don't know I'm so freaking mad, GRR! Stop talking to me I'm going to kill you," Crash Man cried unsexily, turning his face away in what he knew was a moment of weakness.

"Heh." If Air Man had a mouth, he would be smirking. His fan whirred pleasantly as it steadily brought a small draft of cold air onto Crash Man, cooling his exterior. "I know what will cheer you up," he said as he brought out his huge COCK.

Crash Man looked at it hungrily. All his emotion turned to confusion. What was this feeling inside of him? And why...did he want it?

"What is that, Air Man?" he asked.

Air Man was holding his large dick in his hand and showing it to Crash Man. "This, Crashy?" He narrowed his eyes with thirst, thirst for Crash Man's tender fruit. "This is my Penis. Dr. Wily gave us these parts of our body to help us in times when we need to relieve stress. Judging by your reaction, you didn't know that Wily gave us these... Or maybe... You have something else..."

"What? I want to know... Show me, Air Man," Crash Man said, so excited to know more about himself. He gave Air Man an affirmative nod as he touched Crash Man's crotch. He had never been so intimately touched before. However, he felt that he trusted Air Man to touch him like this..

"Heh... This is perfect... Crash Man, your body is compatible with mine. Dr Wily gave you a Vagina. It is just like a USB slot. And, my Penis is the USB drive..."

"Holy crap!" Crash Man said looking into Air Mans eyes. "What are you waiting for put it in already!!!!!"

"YESSSSS!!!!!" Air Man howled as he inserted his throbbing dick into Crash Man. Crash Man gasped as it entered him. Air held him in his arms and Crash Man looked back into his eyes, craving Air Man's touch.

"Crash Man... I'm going to enter... Deeper......" Air Man said.

"Yes...." Crash Man told him. Air Man began to thrust his hard sexy cock harder and faster into his robot peer. It was overstimulating for Cras Man as he felt sensations unlike ever before.

"Aaahhhh!!" Crshy moaned.

"NNGGHHUUUUUAAAA," said Air Man as he was finally finished and his sweet nectar was released inside of Crashman. He took his dick out and the two of them were exhausted as they lay on the grass.

"That was.... so awesome.... We should do that again soon," Crash Man said as his exhaust fans whirred.

"Yes," Air Man agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys thanks for watching.  
> if u know CrascheighPamyeughPamyu on tumblr. that's me. i wrote this. back in february of 2019.  
> comment subscribe and rate!


End file.
